Assignment 34
by doxthextimexwarp
Summary: The class is given an English journaling assignment to complete moments after Eli gives Clare the cold shoulder. What does Adam have to say about it? Based on Still Fighting It, Part One. ONE-SHOT.


_This is my attempt to capture Adam's emotions during English class after Eli shut down on Clare (Episode Still Fighting It, Part One). Thank you for reading. Please Review because they are greatly appreciated. Feel free to check out my other Degrassi work as well by checking out my profile. Hopefully you'll find one piece of writing that inspires you to write your own._

_WARNING: If you haven't seen Still Fighting It, Part One, you will find spoilers in this ONE-SHOT._

**Assignment #34**

Ms. Dawes, you asked us to begin class by writing about ourselves. Let me begin by saying, "LAME!" I mean, it's the classical assignment that every teacher gives. Why couldn't you ask me about the latest Dead Hands concert? Because Dead Hands is like the gravy to my mashers; you have to have the gravy to enjoy the mashers. I need the Dead Hands to enjoy life.

Maybe I'll write about my new haircut and I'll talk to you about the experience. I'll go detail by detail, giving you a play-by-play of each intricate hair that was cut just so I can just waste up your time and kill a few trees in the process.

Okay, I'm not that mean. I'm just…frustrated, I guess.

With so many things…

There's the whole Clare and Eli thing. Don't tell me you haven't seen it, Dawes. I know that in the back of your mind you knew that you were putting two very lusting creatures together for the sake of fast-forwarding their relationship so you could see the happy ending. You're a girl. You like happy endings.

But it's more than that. It's the fact that I think, just moments ago, I saw Eli break her heart.

Clare would never admit it, she's not one to really talk about her issues or anything. But I see the look on her face and I know she did more than just like him. Even if she had yet to admit those certain deep feelings. She cared about him deeply, I mean, have you seen the way they looked at each other?

If I had to put their affections into a category, it would be level 84 dungeon master. Because, let's face it, they are holding each others hearts hostage.

Except Eli just gave Clare's back with a huge iron rod through it.

And it just all sucks. Majorly. Because they're my two best friends, even though the two of them getting together would make me the third wheel.

The third wheel, the one that leaves the cart unbalanced. Clare told me that the third wheel would never happen. And I guess, in some freaky-psychic way, Clare was right. Well, duh, she's always right.

Is it awful that I'm kind of glad that they aren't together now?

Because this way, I won't have to be alone when they decided to do date nights. This way I won't have to put up with their flirtatious behavior and the looks and the moments. (Okay, I will agree that the moments are pretty epic…but I feel so instrusive sometimes for watching something that is so vulnerable and honest).

Then again, if they aren't talking, I'm now the messenger. Ah, kill the messenger! I'm the string attached to their cans and I just want them to can it before it's begun. It's not like Clare's going to go all violent or anything, she would never do that. But now the only thing they'll be able to talk about is how the other is mistreating them.

They'll want to confront each other, but Eli wouldn't want to hurt Clare more than he already has. He'll just want to ignore her. Clare will confront him, I'm sure, because she's just like that. But after that one time, Clare's going to just move on. She's just going to bottle her feelings in a nice little glass jar and leave it there forever…

Until suddenly it crashes! And in a fit of despair she'll look for someone to turn to and I won't be there because it seems like Eli got me in the divorce settlement because he's now shooting me these looks like we-need-to-talk-bro.

And Clare's just sitting there, her pen moving rapidly blue cursive across the page that I'm sure she's attempting to tell you what's on her mind. She has her hand covering her blue eyes from the world, and I know she just wants to disappear.

If only that little laser gun that I leant Clare for the Romeo and Juliet shoot actually worked. I would let that thing beep loud and I'd point it right at me!

Ugh. It's now going to be a war, isn't it? Between the two of them. If they can't be together, their passion has to be directed in the opposite direction of love, right? And that's hate. It's going to be Humans versus Aliens 4, isn't it, Ms. Dawes?

They're my friends. My only friends.

I care about them. I really do.

I just want what's best for them.

And that's the two of them being together.

Because, I mean, two people who share that same look in their eyes like they do are just meant to be. Of all the chick flicks my mom dragged me too a few years after changing from Gracie to Adam (in a failed attempt to make me a girl again. If anything, it just cemented the fact that I love buttered popcorn), the lovers being madly in love, they end the movie together, happily. That though life isn't a move, who's to say that in real life, two soulmates shouldn't come together?

And you like happy endings, Ms. Dawes.

So please help me fix this.

You got us all into this when you sped up the process and made them partners. If maybe you had just left it up to time to solve…we wouldn't be in this mess. I just want this all to be over.

You've given us only one more moment to finish writing and Clare just removed her hand from her face and pen stopped in mid-air. She isn't crying (which is kind of a relief. I'm horrible when it comes to girls crying). Her face is blank and it's kind of scary.

Eli probably didn't write anything (again). He's just got that stupid black Sharpie running over his fingernails. I see what he's doing. He's attempting to go back to the earlier routine before Clare; where instead of locking eyes with her or staring at her on occasion, he's now staring at the darkness he's creating right in front of him.

Well, good for you buddy, you're spreading the darkness once again, Goth Boy.

She's bottling it up in one glass jar and he's messing with time.

This couldn't be worse.

Ms. Dawes, this is my call to action. For you, for me, for them.

This mess needs to be fixed.

Pronto.

**END.**

_Please Review. I hope you enjoyed it or at least got some pleasure out of this. Thanks for taking the time to read it._


End file.
